


Scar

by annstro (an_nn_n)



Series: Astro Year End - New Year Festive [5]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Parents, Romance, Scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nn_n/pseuds/annstro
Summary: Its Dongmin first day back to work, he just can't wait to go home
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo & Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Series: Astro Year End - New Year Festive [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035129
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Scar

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : Mention of Mpreg, implication of mpreg, scars of surgery

It's been a year, a full year since Dongmin decided he will never have any bare photoshoot. But today is different, it's a promise photoshoot for The W Korea for their pink ribbon project where all the profit will be donated for all people with breast cancer. Dongmin takes off his tops and he looks at how his body is slowly changes from its original shapes before all the things that happened 2 years ago. Though yes he finally, and after all the hard work in the gym pays off, he has good looking abs. It's just one problem, an around 15cm scar that rests on part of his lower part of his stomach. The scar that is worth his life can be seen easily in the mirror. 

Dongmin gently touches the scar, a memory of himself lays on the hospital bed comes around. It's been a year but he still can feel the painful time. He still feathers touch the scars when a door to his dressing room is open.

“Took you long enough to change,” a voice Dongmin know comes by.

Dongmin turns to see Moonbin enter with a sheer shirt that Dongmin needs to wear for the photoshoot, “Yeah, sorry it's been a long time since I will have a bare chest for a photoshoot,” Dongmin took the shirt from Moonbin hands and started to wear it.

“Come on, you're not completely bare. You still have shirt on,”

“Yeah, but people still can see my chest, my stomach, and my scars,”

Moonbin crossed his hand, and leaned into the door, “if you don't want, we can talk to the magazine team. I know the scars make you uncomfortable, we can talk to the makeup artist to put some foundation on, or talk so they can edit your picture to hide the scars?”

Dongmin turns to see Moonbin, “Nonsense. It's not that I'm uncomfortable, it's just, I don't want people to find,”

Moonbin frowns, doesn't understand, “You don't want people to find you just take a break for a year because of getting birth?” Dongmin nods.

“Before you start again, no, it's not I'm regretting giving birth to our little girl, but please, I don't want people to know, then people start to dig up information about our daughter and I don't want to know. I don't want them to find our daughter and bother her. You know it too,”

Moonbin sigh, “I know. We decide to keep her out of the spotlight, nope never ever put her on the spotlight unless she wants it by herself. We keep her safe for a year and suddenly people found out about it and start to dig up,”

Dongmin walked closer and circled his hand into Moonbin waist, he buried it into Moonbin's board shoulder, “I don't mind people digging up about our relationship but I don't want my little girl to get the harsh end of it. Our world is too harsh for her. I don't want,”

Moonbin rubs Dongmin’s back, “It's ok, I'll talk to the magazine team to edit your photos a little so it's just subtle, it's my daughter too Dongmin, it's ok,”

Dongmin let go of his arms and started to wear his shirt properly, “You know what? Why don't you wear your pants higher on your waist so it covers your stomach?”

Dongmin looked at his partner suspiciously, “It's not high waist pants Moonbin, and no I will not wear it like that. Oh God, why would I even hear your suggestion about fashion,”

“Hey, I'm not that bad?”

Dongmin rolls his eyes, “Come on? I've been on leave and nurturing our daughter full time for the past months and I still have some sense of fashion rather than you,”

“There is nothing wrong with hoodies and training pants,”

Dongmin rolls his eyes, “Thank God you are handsome and I love you,”

Suddenly Moonbin pulled Dongmin waist and kissed his lips, “Why are you suddenly kissing me?”

“Thank you for giving up your perfect body and life to be with me. I know I'm not perfect yet you are here bringing our perfect little girl to me. Thank you,”

Bullshit if Dongmin said his cheek is not heating up, thanks for make-up noona to already give him the base so it's not that notable. “Stop being cheesy. We should just go to start with the photoshoot already. When will our turn be? Why they haven't called us?”

“Yeah we should just go out and make sure we are ready so they don't delay again when it's our turn,”

“Sure. I want today to be done and go back home already,”

“It's your first day back to work and you are ready to go home? Wow! what happened with Dongmin that I know is surely loves work,”

“Kids happen, love, Kids happened,”

Moonbin laughed and opened the door of their dressing room, “Oh yeah, speaking of that. We need to get off work fast or she will never ever be separated from her uncle Jinwoo,”

Dongmin, again, rolled his eyes, “God sometimes I don't know whose kid she is. How can she never cry when she is with Jinwoo Hyung and even that clingy to him,”

“I'm afraid she will have his first heartbreak very soon knowing Jinwoo Hyung is taken men,”

Dongmin turned to his partner, “You take responsibility if she got her heartbreak ok? I'm not acknowledging Jinwoo Hyung as my daughter's first love. Nope, never!” Dongmin walks out first from the dressing room, and he turns as Moonbin closes the door, “And no. my daughter is forbidden to date until she graduates from high school,” and leaving Moonbin who laughs freely.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys follow me on twitter, there are time i talk about how i write mpreg and decided to throw it all because of many reason, one of them is how whatever i read become real in the real world and im terrified.  
> But i still want to write about binwoo and their little girl, so here i am, writing about them.... i hope you enjoy~
> 
> This is the fifth story of the first haft of the series. Hope you enjoy it..  
> head to my [event notification](https://twitter.com/annnstro/status/1333702598164025344) to find an explanation about the special event by me
> 
> ps : there are prizes too for ya'll


End file.
